Radio Los Santos (V)
Radio Los Santos ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto V, der im Hip-Hop-Genre angesiedelt ist. Er wurde vor circa 25 Jahren gegründet und wird moderiert von Big Boy. Für ein Hörbeispiel hier klicken. Lieder *'100s' – Life of a Mack (2013) :Musik/Text: Kossisko Konan und Joseph Waks :Herausgeber: Ice Cold Ivory :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ice Cold Ivory *'A$AP Rocky ft. Aston Matthews und Joey Fatts' – r-cali (2013) :Musik/Text: Rakim Mayers, Chauncey Hollis, Aston Matthews und Joey Fatts :Herausgeber: A$AP Rocky Music Publishing LLC/Sony/ATV Songs LLC (BMI), Hit-Boy Music/U Can’t Teach Bein’ the Shhh, Inc./Songs of Universal, Inc. (BMI), Aston Matthews (BMI), Joey Fatts (ASCAP) :Produktion: Hit-Boy für Hit-Boy Music, Inc. *'BJ The Chicago Kid ft. Freddie Gibbs und Problem' – Smoke and Ride :Musik/Text: Bryan James Sledge, Frederick Jamel Tipton, Jason Martin, Larrance Dopson, Christopher „Brody“ Brown, John Wesley Groover und Michael Ray Cox, Jr. :Herausgeber: LLC/Sony/ATV Songs LLC (BMI), Hit-Boy Music/U Can’t Teach Bein’ the Shhh, Inc./Songs of Universal, Inc. (BMI), Aston Matthews (BMI), Joey Fatts (ASCAP) :Produktion: 1500 or Nothin’ und The Futuristiks :Herausgeber: Bryan James Sledge (ASCAP), Frederick Jamel Tipton (ASCAP), Problem Makin Publishing (ASCAP)/Three 5 Four Publishing (ASCAP)/Drano’s 67 Music (ASCAP), Larrance Dopson/BMG Chrysalis (BMI), Westside Independent Publishing/Warner Chappell (ASCAP), John Wesley Groover (BMI), Ray Jr. Publishing (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records, ein Tochterunternehmen von Universal Music Group :BJ The Chicago Kid mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records :Problem mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Diamond Lane Music Group *'Future' – How it was (2013) :Musik/Text: Nayvadius Wilbrun und Leland Wayne :Herausgeber: Universal Music Publishing :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment *'Ab-Soul ft. Kendrick Lamar' – Illuminate (2012) :Musik/Text: Kendrick Lamar und Herbert Anthony Stevens IV :Herausgeber: Warner Chappell/Top Dawg Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Top Dawg Entertainment *'Freddie Gibbs' – Still livin’ (2012) :Musik/Text: Fredrick Tipton und Ricardo Johnson :Publisher: Sony ATV :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von ESGN miniatur|Das Beta-Logo *'Game ft. 2 Chainz und Rick Ross' – Ali Bomaye (2012) :Musik/Text: Tauheed Epps, Paul Richard Epworth, Byron Keith Forest II, Maurice Jordan, William Leonard Roberts, Jayceon Terrell Taylor und Florence Leontine Mary Welch :Herausgeber: Songs of Universal Inc. im eigenen Auftrag und Kenoe Music Publishing/Universal Polygram International Publishing, Inc. im Auftrag für Florence + The Machine Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Gangrene' – Bassheads :Musik/Text: Michael Woodrow Jackson und Alan Maman, Carlton Ridenhour und William Drayton :Herausgeber: WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) im eigenen Auftrag und Radric David Publishing LLC., Universal Music Corp. im eigenen Auftrag und Royalty Rightings (ASCAP) :Herausgeber: Copyright Control, Terrordome Music Publishing (BMI), verwaltet durch Reach Music Songs (BMI) :„Bass“ und „Yeah Boy“ mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Public Enemy nach Vereinbarung mit The Noize Music, Inc. :Musik/Text: Carlton Ridenhour und William Drayton :Herausgeber: Terrordome Music Publishing (BMI), verwaltet durch Reach Music Songs (BMI) *'Gucci Mane ft. Ciara' – Too Hood (2011) :Musik/Text: Radric Davis, Shondrea Crawford und Ciara Princess Harris :Herausgeber: WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) im eigenen Auftrag und Radric David Publishing LLC., Universal Music Corp. im eigenen Auftrag und Royalty Rightings (ASCAP) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing :℗ 2010 Warner Bros Records :Ciaras Gastauftritt mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony Music Entertainment miniatur|Eine Ansteck- plakette *'Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar' – Hood gone love it (2011) :Musik/Text: Erik Reyes Ortiz, Kevin Dean Crowe, Kendrick Duckworth McKinzie, Johnny McKinzie, Issac Hayes, Anita Marie Pointer, Bonnie Pointer und June Pointer :Herausgeber: Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) im eigenen Auftrag, Rook Flair Publishing, Colionejl Publishing, WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) im eigenen Auftrag, Hard Working Black Folks Inc. und Top Dawg Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Kendrick Lamar' – A.D.H.D (2011) :Musik/Text: Kendrick Lamar und Mark Spears :Herausgeber: WB Music Corp im eigenen Auftrag, Hard Working Black Folks Inc. und Top Dawg Music :Enthält Ausschnitt von Jet Age of Tomorrow :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Top Dawg Entertainment *'Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle' – Hold up (2012) :Produktion: 1500 or Nothin’ :Musik/Text: Walter R. Cochran III, Ermias Asghedom, Larrance Dopson, James Edward Fauntleroy und Lamar Daunte Edwards :Publisher: Walter R. Cochran III, Ermias Asghedom (BMI), Larrance Dopson/BMG Chrysalis (BMI), Fauntleroy Music/Almo Music Corp. (ASCAP) und Lamar Edwards Music (ASCAP) *'Problem ft. Glasses Malone' – Say that then (2013) :Musik/Text: Jason Martion und Charles Penniman :Herausgeber: Three 5 Four Publishing (ASCA)/Drano’s 67 Music (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Diamond Lane Music Group LLC nach Vereinbarung mit Bryant T. Lawson *'Clyde Carson ft. The Team' – Slow down (2012) :Musik/Text: Bashir Yusuf Ali, Nyle Kalin Parrish, Ernest Joesph Rougeau und Shomari Wilson :Herausgeber: Velocity Future Collections, R. Ann’s Son Music, Reach Music und Wliyyuddin Al Haqq Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'YG' – I’m a Real 1 (2013) :Musik/Text: Dijon McFarlane und Keenon Jackson :Herausgeber: Mustard on the Beat Publishing/SMP Songs (BMI), Kjack Publishing, verwaltet durch South Hudson Music (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von DJ Mustard und YG * 'Schoolboy Q ft. Kendrick Lamar '- Collard Greens * Ab-Soul ft. Schoolboy Q - Hunning Stax * Travi$ Scott ft. T.I & 2 Chains - Upper Echelon * Chuck Inglish ft. Mac Miller & Ab-Soul - Came Thru/Easily * Danny Brown ft. A$AP Rocky & ZelooperZ - Kush Coma * Problem ft. Iamsu!, Bad Lucc & Sage the Gemini - Do it Big * Ace Hood ft. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti * A$AP Ferg - Work * Young Scooter ft. Gucci Mane - Work en:Radio Los Santos uk:Radio Los Santos (Всесвіт HD) Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:LCN-41-Unternehmen